A New Day Has Come Chapter 8
by misswings89
Summary: Its Christmas and Andrew tries to help this little girl.


A New Day Has Come Chapter 8 Now Thanksgiving has passed and everyone has went back home.  
>Time to start with the Christmas ,Monica,And Tess are still feeling tired from Thanksgiving but,they know they have to get going with the shopping.<br>"Hey,Monica need to get up,time to go Christmas shopping",Said Andrew.  
>"Oh,Do i have too?"Asked Monica.<br>"Yes, have to go",Said Andrew.  
>"But i don't want to",Said Monica.<br>"Please Monica,"Said Andrew.  
>"Oh,Alright",Said Monica.<br>Then he went to go wake up Tess.  
>"Tess,Time to get up",Said Andrew.<br>"But i'm to tired",Said Tess.  
>Then all of a sudden he got a pillow and threw on Tess.<br>"Wake up Tess",Said Andrew throughing the pillow on her.  
>"Angel boy what's the meaning of throwing a pillow on me?"Asked Tess.<br>"I'm sorry but you need to get is already up,"Said Andrew.  
>"o.k.I'll get up",Said Tess.<br>So Tess finally got up and saw Monica drinking her a cup of coffee.  
>"Goodmorning angelgirl",Said Tess.<br>"Goodmorning Tess",Said Monica.  
>"How did you sleep last night?Asked Tess.<br>"I slept good",Said Monica."And you?"  
>"Pretty good",Said Tess.<br>"O.k.,I got the christmas list right here,"Said Andrew.  
>"Andrew,What's the meanong of all this getting up early?"<br>Asked Monica.  
>"Well angel,you do want to go before the crowd 't you?"Asked Andrew.<br>"Well yeah",Said Monica.  
>"o.k. then lets go",Said Andrew.<br>So they all got into the went to this store called Christmas Warehouse.  
>"What about this tree?"Asked Monica.<br>"That looks perfect",Said Andrew.  
>"O.k. Now we need some ornaments",Said Monica.<br>So she went to were the ornaments were and found some beutiful crystal balls that was red and she spotted a angel to go on top of the tree.  
>meanwhile Andrew was somewhere to get Monica and Tess a present.<br>First he went to the jewerly department and saw a necklace with the name Monica on he grabbed he found another necklace with the name Tess on he grabbed that to.  
>Tess was looking at the clothes and found Monica and Andrew a Christmas t-shirt.<br>Monica was looking at the she got Andrew and Tess one.  
>When they were all through went back to the beach house and started to was a snowman poster on the falling snowflakes on the there was a reaf on the some tinsle around the fire there was a misltoe hanging from the cealing.<br>"Come here Monica",Said Andrew.  
>"Why?"Asked Monica.<br>"Cause i'm under a misletoe and your suppose to kiss me",Said Andrew.  
>"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica walking up to him.<br>Then she gave him a big kiss.  
>"I know what else we can do while Tess is taking a nap",Said Andrew.<br>"What?"Asked Monica.  
>"you know what i mean",Said Andrew.<br>"Oh,Andrew get your mind out of the gutter and help me with this tree",Said Monica.  
>So Andrew helped Monica with the was lights around the tinsle on th some ornaments on the tree.<br>Then Andrew helped Monica with the angel to put on the tree.  
>"Andrew look,"Said Monica."It's snowing."<br>"Yes,it is",Said Andrew.  
>"Oh,Andrew lets go play in the snow",Said Monica.<br>"not until you tell me what you got me for Christmas",Said Andrew.  
>"Andrew",Said Monica "What?"Asked Andrew.<br>"I'm not going to tell you",Said Monica.  
>"o.k.",Said Andrew."you know Tess has been sleeping a while.I hope she's o.k."<br>"Well lets go see",Said Monica.  
>So Andrew and Monica went to see if Tess was alright.<br>"Tess,Are you o.k.",Asked Andrew.  
>"No,Not feeling well",Said Tess.<br>So Monica felt her forehead and Said,  
>"Tess your running a fever."<br>"I am?"Asked Tess.  
>"Yes,you are",Said Monica.<br>"I'll get some juice",Said Andrew.  
>So Andrew went to the kitchen and got some orange he came back.<br>"Here Tess,Drink this",Said Andrew.  
>So Tess grabed the orange juice and dranked it.<br>"you get some more rest Tess",Said Monica.  
>"o.k.",Said Tess.<br>"I hope you feel better Tess",Said Andrew.  
>"Thank you angel boy",Said Tess.<br>And they left the room.  
>"I hope she'll be o.k.",Said Monica.<br>"She'll be o.k.",Said Andrew."Just keep your faith angel."  
>"I love you Andrew",Said Monica."You just know the right things to say."<br>"I love you to angel",Said Andrew holding her in his arms.  
>"If i ever get sick like that would you take care of me?"Asked Monica.<br>"Of course Angel",Said Andrew."I love you to much."  
>"I love you so much to",Said Monica.<br>"now,I'm going to the store and pick up some soup o.k.",Said Andrew.  
>So Andrew went to the store and got some he stopped at a park and there was a little girls voice.<br>"Help,Help",She cried.  
>So Andrew went to see what the crying was.<br>"oh,dear God",said Andrew."hold on".  
>So he jumped in the freezing cold water to save her.<br>Meanwhile back at the beach house Monica was watching t.v and the phone rang.  
>"Hello",Said Monica.<br>"Yes,Do you know a Andrew,"Said the person on the phone.  
>"Yes,I do",Said Monica.<br>"Well there has been an accident,"Said the person on the phone.  
>"What kind of accident?"Asked Monica.<br>"Well he jumped in a freezing pond to save a little girls life",Said the person on the phone.  
>"Oh,My",Said Monica."I'll be there in a second."<br>So she called a cab to rush her to the she went inside and went to the room were Andrew was laying down on the hospital lots of covers on a Iv stick in his eyes were Monica sat down on the side of the bed and took his hand.  
>"Please wake up",Said Monica with tears falling her face."i know you saved that little girl and i am sp proud of you.I love you my sweet angel."<br>She was holding on to her necklace the one that Andrew gave her on valentine's day.  
>Days past by and Andrew still wasn't Tess got o. and night Monica never Andrew's all of a sudden Tess came in.<br>"Angel girl why don't you go home and get some rest",Said Tess.  
>"But i can't just leave Andrew,Its Christmas",Said Monica.<br>"I know baby",Siad Tess."But you need your rest."  
>"O.k.",Said Monica.<br>So she went home and got some she woke up and went by the the saw a preasant saying,  
>"To:Monica."<br>"From:Andrew."  
>She couldn't she opened the presant and saw the necklace with her name on it.<br>"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica talking to herself."Thank you".  
>Then she put it on with her other went back to the hospital.<br>"Is he awake",Asked Monica.  
>"no,Not yet",Said Tess."i'll let you be alone with him."<br>"Thanks",Said Monica.  
>So she sat on the bed and grabbed his hand and said.<br>"Honey,Please wake up.I love i love this necklace you gave me."  
>Then all of a sudden he slowly opened his eyes and said,<br>"Your welcome angel."  
>"oh,Andrew your awakw",Said Moncia throwing herself on him.<br>"Well i hears your voice",Siad Andrew."I love you."  
>"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica."I love you to."<p> <p>


End file.
